


【佐鸣】下雪时请勿外出

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 宇智波并不明白这个踉跄在雪中，膝盖濡湿的十六岁男孩究竟想从他这里得到怎样的回声。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【佐鸣】下雪时请勿外出

**Author's Note:**

> Fork/Cake的隐晦设定，此文中鸣人为Fork，佐助为Cake。

出现第一例失去味觉的人是很多年以前的事，发生在冬天，被雪淹没的房子里发现了一对年轻的男女。他们倒在交叠的被褥和倾洒的奶白汤汁之间昏迷不醒，暗部找来的时候疯狂已经结束了，外人闻不到别的东西。苦荞，酒精，一些干涸的血的腥气。后来女人因为杀害丈夫的缘故，很快被送去了草隐管辖的鬼灯城。  
这件事一直被当作机密很好地保守，因此鸣人许多年后才在餐桌上头回得知详细的原委。他可怜无辜的男人，边吃拉面边把杀人犯狠狠骂了一顿。其实那不是谋杀。这句话卡卡西没说，男人看着他激愤无比的脸，面罩上也被溅到了黑椒味的味增，忽然问：  
你知道我为什么要告诉你这件事吗？  
啊？八成就是纲手婆婆说的吧。所以后来那个女人怎么样了？鸣人嘟囔着问，并未听出他的老师话里有话。卡卡西其实也不指望这位学生能从中领略到什么，他见鸣人大口吞咽碗中绞成一坨的面食，不免觉得惊奇。  
鸣人，你觉得今天的拉面味道怎么样？  
卡卡西问得十分认真，鸣人不由得停下了筷子。右眼被裹在绷带里，那些承载了味增因子的汤的热气不能很好向他传递食物可见的温度。所以如果非要较真来说，鸣人一五一十地承认，手打大叔肯定是调料放少了，一点也不咸。  
那你……算了，好吃吗？卡卡西又问。  
当然了！鸣人搅和了两下碗里的面，脑袋埋下去。他说得很激动，好久没吃到熟悉的味道了啊，不过我也不是很在意这种事，只要有叉烧就好……他的脸上再次浮现出象征幸福的表情，左边的眼睛弯起来，流出会灼痛人的笑。另一只在白色的纱布后，同样很灿烂。  
这是一张很难让人心存畏惧的脸。卡卡西看着鸣人不由得想起那对男女，其实那个被押送走的女人也是。  
有关鸣人味觉失灵的事少数人才知道，佐井和团藏的消息途经都被两位导师心照不宣地封锁了。仔细算一算，如果他的身份能够被确认下来，应该会是村中特殊的第二个。而在暗中还有多少与他类似的人，谁也不知道。  
鸣人不懂得他和别人的差异，尽管他从童年起就饱尝冷眼的苦楚，那都是差异带来的恶果。男孩天性的纯粹不会教他明白这细微的改变，因为对他而言只是不再能尝到喜欢的食物的滋味就已经是头等的大事。最近鸣人看似无忧无虑，但整晚地枕着白天遗留的思考入睡，且睡得不会踏实。  
我相信我的儿子。  
父亲的话在他这里点燃了一簇火星，顺着火的印迹慢慢摸索下去，鸣人既感到充满希望也同时深感心口胀痛，并没有人在他的脏腑内埋下伏击，可那股呕吐的欲望和接纳的野心却一天比一天更沉重地折磨他。  
鸣人时不时想起那名黑头发的宇智波。他预感到一些微小却不可避免的事即将发生在他和他的友人身上，正如味觉的消失比起世界千变万化，只是寥寥一片雪花。  
雪崩在即。  
营帐外的风雪厚重，从前夜开始下，今天隐约有停止的趋势。大和站在卷起的帐帘后观察纷纷的雪天许久，最终放弃了劝说，转身朝卡卡西作了一个隐蔽的手势。  
卡卡西会心点头，目光转向了饔足后的男孩。鸣人也心神领会，扣下手中的筷子。雪光勾勒他的金发，发梢遮蔽的额下面孔不因绷带的缠扎影响它健康的色泽，那里也正正是一个自信了然的神态。  
他竖起拇指，所有人都知道，那是请求出发的讯号。

佐助能够感觉到这里发生了什么事，或者说正在发生什么事。尽管与他无关，但足够引起他鲜少蹦出作乱的直觉。在重吾遣出去探路的鹰返回之后，他们原本打算从西侧出发，绕开守卫森严的哨塔潜入会场，但香磷忽然停下来，她闷头撞在佐助的背后，干脆直接贴上了他的耳朵：  
有一个……正在朝我们来的查克拉，不是团藏。等等，不，目标不是我们。  
佐助的眼皮掀了掀。  
他罕见听信直觉做事，但重吾看得出他有一瞬间是动摇的。小队没有按照原定的计划向前走，他们都在等待佐助的命令。而香磷就在此刻认定了一件事，这个查克拉的主人并不简单。从各种意义上说都是。能够使佐助产生波动的人香磷没有见过，他的查克拉阴冷潮湿，这份漠然拒人千里之外，足够撇开所有探寻。这是头一次，香磷感受到了佐助的摇摆，但与此同时她明白，在这件事上，佐助和她一样惊奇。  
……佐助，你觉得会是谁？  
计划不会变更，这和是谁都没有关系。佐助冷淡地回答，向西走。  
然而他预感到了，那是直觉在作祟，正企图用那一瞬间的变化牵扯出某些往事。过去是唯一可以潜入他的东西，它们原本就在佐助的内心深处，和这个个体一样，并不屈从什么人的安排。它们不依赖于佐助的意志，随时随地都会从根生的地方重新长起来。他的体内有此霍乱长久长久地无法清除，始终盘踞一方，在混沌之处窥伺着。  
现在它再一次回来了，和每每它现身时一样，对宇智波来说都不是一个很好的时机。  
佐助？你在想什么呢？去晚了可就要错过最佳的潜入时机了。水月搡了搡他的肩膀。  
佐助终于彻底醒神。  
没想到你这家伙也有注意力不集中的时候。  
等一等，虽然我从中感觉不到那个人的敌意，但我不清楚他究竟会不会对我们产生威胁。为了保险起见，要不还是去看一看？香磷有些担忧地说。  
佐助若有所思地转过头。  
关于陌生的查克拉，等到回来再说也不迟。重吾下了成熟的决断，眼神笃定而平和地望着佐助，但我相信你的选择。  
佐助的长袍上挂满了星点的深斑，他们路过古老的大树，没有来得及融化的雪被风抖落，掉在他的衣服上。  
走吧，他说道。  
那是谁的查克拉，四个人中间只有他再明白不过了。他不需要利用香磷做更多的确认，光是惹人厌烦的直觉就能使他想起那个名字。佐助十分熟悉这种感觉，一旦想起过去的欢心便有惨淡的苦雾卷涌而来，只要尝到记忆中与人为伴的乐趣就加倍地用恨弥补，永远无法达到平衡。  
失衡不会让佐助如今的方向发生丝毫倾斜，他甚至不会为心中的失衡去做些什么。能够被拿走的已经尽数被拿走，这天秤空空如也，只有失衡能成为它唯一的状态。宇智波承认这件事，也接受这件事。  
既然如此……  
但就在佐助做出决定的前一秒，他察觉到了另一件事物。  
他感觉到了雪。  
来的路上已经放晴，佐助抬起头望向被刺破的云层，光线在这个世界上无孔不入。但是他感觉到了雪，沉甸甸的，疯狂而不顾一切的雪。然而这雪不是袭击，因为它并不冲着任何人而去。  
哇！又怎么了？佐助，你该不会是临时变卦反悔了吧？  
不是反悔，但——  
宇智波停下脚步，这一刻他终于完成了他的决定。他闭上眼睛又睁开，微蹙的眉头不再紧锁他的思虑，宇智波的考量往往只发生在眨眼的时间里。他的目光再次投进了远处云层的裂口，那里，雪预言一般地零落而至。佐助的感觉没有出错：铁之国的某个地方正在下雪。  
我只需要几秒钟的时间。他下了最后的宣告。

残忍的雪落下来，伴随有人踏着雪轻蔑走过的脚步声。铁之国放晴之后又开始下雪，在找到雷影行踪前，大和曾有过恶劣天气的预言，现在果然灵验了。  
鸣人的脑袋几乎埋进雪的包围里，鼻尖、嘴唇和他脸颊的两块颧骨都粘上了冷冷的白。他仍在尚未消去的字音中发着哆嗦，倒不是因为天气有多坏，衣服有多单薄，他颤抖着尝到了雪，融化在唇峰处湿乎乎的，没有任何味道。  
这与他味觉失灵没什么关系，他的五感丧失这一刻也与他特别的身份不再挂钩了。如果鸣人可以聪明一点，知晓躺倒在汤汁和被褥间的女人，和那个死去男人的遗言，或许他会对今天发生的事有另外一番感悟。  
脚步声很快远去，完全没有因为他的举动而流露恻隐。男孩跪在地上一直不肯起来，雪在他的膝盖下孵化成了水，渗进了裤子，然后又是寒冷的皮肤与骨头。他的老师看不忍心，上前准备拉他一把。  
白茫茫的地上很冷，天空远处的某一点正在召唤云的聚集。他知道那是雪的征兆。世界这一刻变幻了许多形态，只有一个人在感受这震动。阴潮的，漠然的，疾速而毫不留情的。他眼眶模糊，慢慢抬起头来。  
鸣人。  
起来吧，马上要下大雪了。我们得赶在天黑之前回去。  
……他们已经走得很远了。男人终于直起身。他再次对漩涡鸣人有了更深的了解，这的确是一个在某方面顽固不化的男孩。至少碰上宇智波，他是的。  
卡卡西老师，我是不是又做了一件无用功？  
他没有。但男人无话可说。  
我……不会放弃的，我会向所有人证明，给他们看。不是白费力气，我……  
他从嘴唇里挤出来两句话，呢喃了什么人的名字。鸣人抖着膝盖，以脚下柔弱的雪为支点，把自己从冷白的洼地里拔了出来。他显然依旧身处极寒，眼前是模糊而苍白的一切——糟糕透顶的雪天反应——包裹膝盖的裤湿润了，被他的长跪炼得甚至快暖起来。但永远也不会暖起来。风那么戏耍地一吹又要将温度吹散。  
佐助。他低声地念道。  
鸣人爬起来抹了一把自己的眼睛。佐助。  
铁之国在降雪。佐助。  
有什么即将在这里如雪崩般地发生了。佐助。有什么人在那里吗，有什么动静要与他说话。佐助。鸣人又摸了摸自己的脸，冷而湿，就像嘴里含着的一小口雪水。  
——佐助。  
此处是整个天地的遗忘之地，应当没有第三个人知晓。某阵奇怪的风十分迅速地席卷了这里，不为了生灵，只是为了确证他的某样东西。它尚且完完本本地在“那个地方”，被宇智波某年月日亲手栽种，他终于要来拿走属于他的东西。  
这是这个没什么属于个人的世界中，唯一的，能够被宇智波——这个注定与夺走之手搏斗的人——所拥有的、可以独占的东西。风握在他手里，空气里有淡淡的，可供人的嗅觉徒劳饱餐一顿的汤汁气息。而雪地中那死去的味觉即将被唤醒。  
天与地白茫茫的夹缝间，一个影子一头栽进了雪里。此时，世界的方向不再笃定地向西进发了。

雪在火中安静地燃烧，他的鼻子不自觉抽动，捕捉到了类似春花的香和木的质朴。一个结界被支起来，砌了一堵高墙，罩住了风雪天里吱吱作响的木屋。它的屋顶周围不再有雪落下来，在这里，他们——两个许久没有会面的年轻人——完全隔绝了风。  
这是在哪里？一个静默的声音，好像风在咬嘴唇。  
鸣人昏过去了一阵子，又模模糊糊地醒过来，似乎对环境的变化丧失了应有的警戒。他不再以跪姿蜷缩在地，身上不知道什么时候多了件毯子似的衣服。空气里有火的味道，正在燃烧，鼻腔里是暖的。再早几个月，鸣人在明媚的初秋早晨闻到过这样的气味，类似太阳般的光辉化成气体，气体在照耀他，使他从郁闷的昏睡中清醒了。  
有好闻的气味。鸣人意识模糊地想，是某种食物，不可食用的食物。  
但是很快地，陌生但熟悉的味道把他迅速点着了，他渐渐地烧起来，嘴里的雪水好像还没融化，又好像因此开始变成糖块死去。他的喉咙深处泛起了轻微的甜。鸣人舔着自己的嘴唇，试图获取一些水分。可是下一秒便有人阻止了他取水的途径。  
是谁？他带着干涸的嗓音想要发问。  
可是字音被吞没了，有人不带感情地舔和咬他的唇，填平裂纹，施加更多的伤。他把手探入鸣人脖子下的温暖之地，那件原先盖在他身上的衣服——毛毯被故意拿走了。就算鸣人发着轻微的哆嗦，也立马被人按住了。  
鸣人不知道。他手脚发麻，连眼皮的掀动也不能依靠大脑的使唤来完成。他只是感到有什么人的靠近带来他味觉和嗅觉的高度灵敏，他闻到了，也似乎在其中尝到了。  
他冥冥之中对这个人的身份有了警觉的感应，但是话到嘴边却什么都没有。  
就只有靠近。  
安静。有人开口阻止。鸣人认出了那个声音，也立刻感觉到了熟悉的雪，但是心灵深处某种渴望俘获了他——尝一尝吧——他不能对声音主人做出遵循命令之外的反应。  
年轻人的话是一种诱捕，鸣人迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，他惊奇着，那惊奇只不过一瞬间，他立马安下心来了。他看到许多颜色，黑是主调，白是构成世界的母亲，就像现在，他的眼前下起了雪。但是还有黑色，他却不能明了黑色的含义。宇智波黑色的头发就只是黑色的头发，眼睛就只是眼睛，或者是一块石头，一块让人望进去就会感到疼痛和想念的石。他的眼睛对鸣人来说相当熟悉，他看过多少遍呢，所以他知道的，名字就在嘴边了。但是佐助禁止了这份的呼唤，他说，安静。  
这个世界上有人阻止，就有人反叛着靠近。鸣人没有焦点的眼神落在佐助身上，后者从他的四肢和被煽动起的情绪里感觉到了。  
呃！——鸣人忽然痛苦地挣扎起来。  
他把自己折叠起来，蜷缩起来，要把什么东西藏起来。佐助的手伸过去按住他，他好几次都打算推开。他发着哆嗦，最终还是握住了佐助的手。鸣人终于得到了自己想要的，对这熟悉又陌生的人开始感到亲近起来，他想要更多的——更多的什么？  
一个声音打断了他，鸣人握住的手被对方迅速抽走。一阵天旋地转，他脑后剧烈地一痛，灰尘，石灰粉，泥土和冷冰冰的潮湿的雪，气味混合在一起，有的钻进鼻子，有的还进入了鸣人的嘴巴。那不是他想要的味道。  
他有点委屈地睁开眼，终于看清了那个年轻的男孩。你在发疯，他说，原来你是……  
我不是，漩涡鸣人下意识否认，你在说什么？  
佐助沉默地压着他。鸣人好像还没有完全反应过来，他清醒的神志被丢在了雪天之外，迷蒙而愚蠢的情态好像还在梦里。他们无言地对视，直到鸣人终于按捺不住地抽动起自己的鼻子，他闻到了那股味道——  
食物的气味，这一次他清楚而彻底地闻到了。这与他尝到过的所有美食都不同，鸣人也很久没有痛快地进食过一次了。味觉淡漠之后他一直没什么心情吃东西，再加上友人的离去，这些并不亚于鸣人受过的所有身体上的痛苦。现在他只想好好地饱餐一顿，不必思考任何事。  
而鸣人的神态仿佛不自知又仿佛十分清醒，因为佐助明白那种眼神，当他的挚友望向他，他的结界总是起不到任何作用，风和雪都袭向他。  
你知道我是谁吗，吊车尾的？佐助明白了过来，愤怒地问，你又知道自己是什么样的怪物吗？  
唔……  
鸣人伸出手，抓住了佐助掐着他脸颊的手腕。他的脸上泛起浅薄的红，眼神变得朦胧而遥远起来。那股味道，那股味道，那股味道——是谁呢？他仍旧想着，是谁呢？他抓着佐助的手腕，一点点地将对方的五指挪到了自己的视野可见范围。佐助惊讶地盯着他，甚至忘记了抽回自己的手。他看着鸣人像是快要呼吸衰竭一般，将头颅凑近了他的手指，紧接着，鸣人伸出舌头，舔到了佐助的掌心。  
怪物。真下流。佐助深吸一口气，低声问，你想要什么？  
然而这个问题宇智波并没给他回答的机会。因为佐助再明白不过了，有关漩涡鸣人味觉消失的原因，这一切的起源要从很久之前追溯，远在他们的名字诞生前，久到什么程度呢——佐助把手指冷笑着伸进了鸣人嘴里，几乎快摸到他的喉头——久到世界上连雪都没有的时候。  
年轻人对他的渴望源自本能。鸣人会闻到喜欢的味道，就像他喜欢的每一种食物一样。他们很早就成为了身份上的天敌，出手相伤，一个通过食道杀死另外一个，对味觉的追寻让某一方丧失理智。他们是要寻找自己的食物，获得重新品尝世界的可能性。  
但是……食物？佐助并不这么想。他的手指又探进去一点，搅动起了鸣人的舌头，那个年轻人便激烈地干呕起来，也只有眼神还是原来的样子，似乎完全没有感到被羞辱、被进犯。鸣人大口吞咽因生理反应溢出的唾液，咽不下去的，那些多余的就顺着佐助的手指流下去。他卡着鸣人的牙齿，凑近了他，还是那个问题：你知道我是谁吗？  
鸣人摇摇头，接着又点点头。他几近丧失理性了，脑子里只剩下味觉的回归。佐助感到自己的手指一痛，伴随着年轻人唾液溢出的还有淡红色的液体，血水的交融让它们被一并稀释了。而鸣人对此毫无察觉，这充满了腥甜和铁锈的血在他的舌尖、食管、胃袋——  
他尝到了梦寐以求的味道。  
没有声音回答佐助的话，他盯着鸣人满脸潮红地吮吸自己的手指，前倾的身体代表他想要更多的姿态。  
这是一个受到本能趋势的怪物，他遇到佐助就好像遇到自己消失已久的味觉，这个认知让佐助倍感恼怒。他不能作为鸣人的食物所在被追寻，不能作为一种美味的来源被他需要，鸣人不是刀叉，佐助更不是静待被分割的蛋糕。  
鸣人。佐助忽然出口喊了他的名字，这一声呼唤使年轻的男孩颇为震动，他的身体狠狠地震颤了一下，接近着，受到某种无言的驱使，他慢慢地张开了咬住佐助的嘴。星点的血留在他的嘴唇上，舌尖还有没来得及下咽的液体。  
佐助尖锐地讽刺道，并且伸去他淌着血的手指：这么快就不要了吗？  
舔它。他下了命令。  
他把手指塞进鸣人的嘴里，尽管年轻的男孩正惊慌不已地打算逃开。是什么让他找回了丢失的理智？鸣人喘着粗气，眼眶里有剔透的水，那让他模糊，也让佐助模糊。宇智波感到诧异，些许的不甘，还有一点其他的情绪。他的目光下移到鸣人的外袍内，里面的风景几乎不出他所料，这个下流的怪物早就勃起了。舔。佐助不带感情地又说了一遍。  
你是什么时候变成这种东西的？  
与其说是鸣人自发的舔舐，不如说这场进食已经变成了暴力的性爱。外面的风雪依旧，一时间让人分不清结界正在保护呼啸的雪还是里面喘气的年轻人。  
鸣人的眼睛湿润极了。他舔着佐助的手指，喝下挚友的鲜血，在语言的暴力中被迫进食。他小口小口地咽下去，喉头不时小幅度滚动一下。这让佐助感到了古怪的兴奋。木叶没有告诉你你的身份是什么吗？佐助压低了声音，我也有一件事要告诉你。  
我只是……他的话音陨落了。鸣人颤抖了一下，短暂地从梦里醒来一秒。佐助用膝盖抵住他的下身，性暗示地顶弄他。忘记吧。宇智波又说。因为这些都不再重要了。这个世界上最重要的事不在佐助的嘴里，而在他湿漉漉的手指上。  
他把鸣人压在角落，逼迫他喝掉自己的血，他分不清究竟谁是刀叉谁是被分割的蛋糕，他觉得他两者都是，他杀了什么人，也被什么人喝掉了。他对雪的预感不是毫无来由的错觉，佐助猜，鸣人与他久别重逢，是这个“怪物”将他引诱到了这里——  
铁之国年年都下雪，但从未有哪一年像今年一样。没有人知道其中的原委，但佐助大概是有一点眉目的：雪被预言了。然而宇智波的到来没有终止这场雪，他肉眼可见雪的病状在加重，严重很快就要覆满年轻男孩的外袍了。  
从一开始佐助就在这里，应该说鸣人没有出现之前他就已经赶到了。他的气息和雪几乎融为了一体，雷影的人没有发现他。他在克制自己的查克拉波动，并且试图制造一个足够平静的结界。宇智波正想锁住什么东西。  
他一直站在原地，连鸣人的下跪也未曾令他挪动半尺的步伐。宇智波有那么几秒是后悔的，这个世界的轮盘应该向西出发。  
而这里又是何处？  
他走过去。鸣人栽倒在雪地里，天地没有声音。长长的跪，长长的雪，长长的眼泪。  
这里呢？他将外衣盖在了蜷缩着的男孩身上，他佝起的腰背像摇篮的形状，不设防，如同一个婴孩。佐助靠近他，并且试图触碰他。那张被冻得红润的面孔，在昏迷中的呼吸凝结成了冷白的雾气，他试探鸣人鼻息时还能感受到他朦胧的呼喊。他的呼喊里有什么？佐助环顾四周，这是一个无比陌生的屋子，由他的结界所笼罩着。这究竟是哪里？佐助感到了一阵眩晕，脑海中响着鸣人并不均匀的呼吸。  
这里是哪里？这里有一个怪物。  
佐助用手指感受着鸣人的啃咬，忽而又想，这里有两个怪物。他们一模一样，并无刀叉和蛋糕的区分。  
他们是雪，被长久的寂寞和分别冻结了。  
佐助再次察觉到了雪。这次他真真正正地感觉到了。他的预言是失败的。因为那雪并不来源于鸣人体内的查克拉异动，那只是他的呼吸，他的膝盖，他衰弱的四肢和他失去弹力的神经。佐助说不出来别的话，也没有什么话再打算质问这个男孩，宇智波撤开他的手指，就着鸣人嘴上尚未干涸的血和唾液，便轻轻吻了过去。  
他不明白。但好像又能全然明白。这个奋不顾身的蠢货，这个蒙昧而混沌的怪物，这个渴求着食物的人……这个向他袒露一切的挚友。  
这场大雪。  
鸣人。佐助再次喊道。  
男孩睁开眼睛，流着泪望向他。他看到鸣人动了动嘴唇，吐出来一个没有声音的名字。  
宇智波短暂地闭上了眼睛。

他们的身份被消解了。在这一刻他们宛如赤裸，宛如萧条的雪景一丝不挂，什么都没有。距离和时间带走了它们悉数准备带走的，不可思议地只留下了一件宝物。迷狂的雪中传来风声与痛骂，模模糊糊的，有许多的动静和脚印死在了外面的世界。这里——这个绝无仅有，仅仅维持几刻钟的屏障被佐助称作世界的“内里”。他愿意待在温暖的内匣中独享另一个人的睡容。这里不会发生别的事，他造物主般地接掌世界之内的自然，人情，和另一个人的全部。距离和时间没有带走鸣人对他的陌生，反倒将他们无限度地拉近了。  
宇智波并不明白这个踉跄在雪中，膝盖濡湿的十六岁男孩究竟想从他这里得到怎样的回声。鸣人是一个攀登失败的行者，孱弱地倒在雪地里，疯狂的执念带给他一场幻梦。  
佐助……  
他的声音很轻，几乎发出的一瞬间就如雪一般消失了。男孩的手指轻轻勾动，似是要抓住什么。佐助的手指就在近旁，这让宇智波几乎惊讶，鸣人在混沌蒙昧中感知到了什么呢？  
什么？  
……佐……  
这次感到震颤的人不再是鸣人。  
佐助的手掌心残留着些许人间的温度，那是属于屏障之外，来自那个被他厌弃的世界的。唯独此刻他不愿想起有关那个世界任何、丁点的消息，就让它们在冰冻的地下浅浅地睡着，毫无警戒地放走自己的敌对者，这个年轻的宇智波。等到春天再来时，一切顽疾被治好，风雪的阻隔会消失，这扇门一样的屏障也不再被需要了。  
后来的人们发现这里的时候，也会在空气中闻到太多不一样的味道。  
鸣人嗫嚅着嘴唇，不再说话了。等到他再醒来时，这个世界不会因这段插曲而发生分毫的变化，唯一不同的是，宇智波的名字将被他永恒地留在嘴里。  
风雪渐渐，渐渐地停止。佐助本该不在此时外出。  
他起身，一眼也没有留恋这个世界最温暖的里核，只攥了攥自己的掌，向着屏障之外而去了。

FIN. 


End file.
